Come Back
by Anticsareme
Summary: Worst birthday party ever. Zach is turning thirteen and nothing out of the ordinary happens. It would stay that way but Monday is always closer to Saturday then you would wish.


Mine eyes see not of what lies ahead. But what is left behind. Memories forgotten by people are my responsibility. Thine eyes look down upon the other like me. The human me. For now I'm trapped. Between beast and body. You did this to me. So I'll do what it takes to come back. I died with my powers. You lived and lost yours. If one of us regains what we've lost than the other one will also be made whole. I can't get my decayed body back. You can. Watch out. Because Monday is closer to Saturday than you think.

"Wait! Here he comes," whispers Doc in a dark room. A kid walks down the hall and into the room.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a crowd of people. Mostly Secret Scientists. However Wadi, Tica and Ulraij. Hiding behind them was Vladimir with his camera. They are all smiling. Above them is a banner that says 'Happy 13th Birthday Zach!'

In the doorway was Zach. He was dressed in black pants and wore an orange hoodie that covered his hair. A braid slid out of the hood and went down his left side. His eyes were dark with lack of sleep. His eyes were dull and steely. At his waist was the claw. He gazed from side to side. He smiled.

"So are we going to stand here like cold fish or are we going to party?"

Meanwhile during the festivities…

"You lie! He is not Kur," yells Rani Nagi.

"Not now," says a voice, "But he can become your fallen leader once more. He is probably the only candidate that would survive with his power anyway. The point is it would benefit both of us." 

"And how is that boy?" 

"If he becomes Kur, then you'll have your master and your power back. And I will be alive."

"Why not you become Kur?"

"Because being dead has shown me, it sucks to be Kur. Just about as much as it sucks to be dead. So after this crap is over with I'm going home."

"Do you swear this will work?"

The boy coldly smiles, "My dear Rani Nagi, I swear on my after life. For if this fails, then I won't be able to ever live again."

"Very well. What must we do?"

Back at the party

"Fisk! Don't drink all the pop!" Zach yells.

"Don't worry about him. Open your presents Zach," said Drew.

"Open mine first!" yelled Ulraij tossing Zach a package rapped in seaweed. Zach rips into it to see a choker. He is about to put in on when.

"No!"

"What?"

"Those are gills. So you can swim in Atlantis with me. Without the technology." 

"Oh!" 

"All right Mini-man, I've got the most awesome gift for you," says Doyle tossing him a large and lumpy parcel. Zach rips into it to find a backpack, "I finally found a jetpack in your size." 

"Oh no. Not in the house Zach!" said his mom as she took Doyle to nag at him.

"My turn!" said Vladimir. Zach knows what it is before even opening it.

"Thanks for the camera."

"You'll love my gift!" says Tica tossing him a paper bag. Zach puts his hand in it and finds a pair of goggles, "See they match mine!"

"We got you some thing too," said Miranda Grey.

"All of us scientists put 5,000 dollars in your college fund," said Arthur.

"Really?" said Zach.

"Now it's my turn to give you a gift," said Wadi.

Meanwhile outside of the Saturday's home.

"You plan very well."

"It's a talent dear Rani Nagi. Soon he'll be king. And I shall be free to kill Komodo for what he did," he said with a sneer.

"Now we strike," she said lifting a staff and striking it on the ground. Everything began to shake as Nagas charged into the Saturday home, destroying everything in their path. Slowly making their way to the top floor.

Back at the party

"What's going on!" yelled Doc. Fisk grew worrisome as he danced about trying to get his footing. Komodo growled as Zon leaped into the air.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Miranda.

"Kids first!" yelled Drew as a piece of the floor began to crumble.

"Come on Fuzzy Wuzzy let's go get the kids," said Arthur. Fisk looked at him angrily but grabbed Tica and Vladimir. Ulraij and Wadi ran over to Arthur. He pulled out what looked like a set of car keys. He presses a button and what looks like a U.F.O. appears outside the window. "Let's go spikeylocks."

Zach begins running toward them when a hand thrusts up from the floor and grabs his leg. He looks down and sees Rani Nagi. A smile on her cold unforgiving face.

"Oh great it's Viperella," says Arthur. With a great deal of force she pulls Zach down.

"Gah!"

He is being carried by his ankle quickly to the bottom floor. They are followed by Miranda, Doc, Drew, Fisk and his uncle Doyle. Somehow Rani Nagi escaped the pursuers. As they got outside she threw him on the ground.

"What's going on?"

"Hello Saturday. I see you're doing well." 

Zach looked over to Rani Nagi and saw next to her was an all too familiar face.

"Monday."

"Yes. And thank you for staying alive. You've helped us so much," he said as Rani Nagi grabbed a handful of white powder from a nearby bag. Zach tried to stand up and found that he couldn't.

"Lovely poison. It should be expelled from your body soon enough however." 

"And why's that?"

Zach Monday smiled cruelly, "Because _Ker_ is immune to the Naga poison dear Zacharias."

"I'm not Ker! And don't call me that! I'm Zach."

"Not yet. But you will be again soon enough. Both Ker and Zacharias." 

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"One, because I hate you. Two is because you're alive and I'm not and three, I want to be at full power again you fool. Because I died it meant you should've died. But I died _with _my power where as you _lived_ without them. Giving me a chance to come back from the grave. But to do that, you need your powers back to create an imbalance of light dimension and dark dimension."

Rani Nagi threw the powder on him and pulled out the Ker stone. She began an indescribable incantation. The stone began to vibrantly glow. Zach screamed out in pain as a burning sensation filled him body. His white hair began to glow iridescent. His skin glowed a faint evil orange. His eyes clenched shut. The stone glowed yellow. The light itself became a snake. It slithered over and wrapped itself around Zach's body. Squeezing him until he gasped for breath. Then it slithered into his mouth. His body shook violently. Earth rose around Monday and clenched his soul.

As Zach stopped glowing he fainted. Monday moved his body.

"Who says the dead stays dead?" he said. Just then bullets rained from the heavens. He pulls out a mirror.

"Where are you going _Ker_?"

"Home. I must kill that traitor who killed me. Komodo Monday," he said disappearing into the mirror. Rani Nagi clenched her teeth.

"Flee my people! We will come back for the Kerling later when we are ready to fight!" she said making a hasty retreat. The Nagas quickly followed her into the forest.

"Zach!" yelled Drew grabbing Zach, "Are you okay?"

Zach's eyes lazily open still with a faint yellow glow.

"He's Ker!" yells Arthur pulling a gun on them. Drew puts Zach on her back but is blocked by Epsilon.

"It's for the best," he says handing Zach over to Arthur.

"Mom…," moans Zach.

"Yes honey?" she says on the brink of tears because she can do nothing surrounded by the Secret Scientists.

"Monday lives. He's back."

**My one shot. I might create a sequel… Oh well review!**


End file.
